


School Dances & Stargazing

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Middle School, School, School Dances, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: This fic is based off many things from this post:http://somethingscarlet13.tumblr.com/post/150683644250/little-stranger-things-thingsI had lots of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoy!





	School Dances & Stargazing

 

“No, no, don't do _that_!” Steve told the TV. He, Jonathan, and Nancy were all watching a scary movie together on Jonathan's sofa. Nancy and Jonathan were sitting side by side with Steve sprawled over both their laps like a cat.

 

“You know, scary movies aren't all that scary once you've lived through the real deal,” piped up Jonathan.

 

“You two were the ones who insisted on a scary movie,” Nancy reminded the boys. 

 

“Only until Will and El were ready,” said Steve. “What is taking them so long?” 

 

Jonathan twisted so he could face the direction his siblings rooms were in. “Will! El! Hurry up, would you?” He shouted. 

 

“I can't find my tie!” Came a slightly muffled reply. 

 

Jonathan sighed and wiggled his legs. “Sorry Steve, but I gotta go help him.”

 

Steve whined but slowly sat up, quickly grabbing Jonathan and giving him a kiss before letting him leave. He barely had time to stand up all the way before Nancy, too, pulled him down for a kiss. “There.  _ Now _ you can go.”

 

The doorbell rang. 

 

“I’ll get it!” Announced Nancy with a peck to Steve’s forehead, getting up and letting Steve, who had his arms around her waist, flop to the couch. 

 

The visitors were none other than Mike, Dustin, and Lucas, all three of whom were wearing suits and smiling. 

 

“Will! Your friends are here!” Nancy shouted behind her. 

 

“Hey Mike, do you gotta pee or something?” Steve asked. “You're dancing around like you gotta go.”

 

“Naw, he's fine,” Dustin answered. “Just excited to see his  _ girlfriend _ .”

 

Mike went red. “I am not!”

 

“Yes you are!” Insisted Dustin.

 

“Yeah, dude, El was all you talked about the entire ride over here,” Lucas added.

 

“What about me?”

 

El stood in the hallway leading back to her room. Her hair was still too short to style, but she wore a sparkling yellow dress that shone where the light hit it. 

 

There was a moment of silence where Mike struggled to find something to say, but it was ended when Will came running out to meet them, Johnathan following behind. 

 

“That’s everyone!” Steve said, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table and making his way to the door. “Now let’s get you kids to that dance.”

 

It was a tight squeeze getting all seven people in the car, but after many rearrangements and one shoving match later, they were on their way to Hawkins Middle School.

 

There were many students streaming into the decorated hallways of the middle school, and the four boys toppled over each other all trying to get out of the car at once. El was the last one out, and she took Mike’s hand, looking up at the decked out school with excitement. 

 

“Hey Mike,” called Jonathan. Mike turned around. “Yeah?”

 

“That’s my little sister you’re taking in there, so just.......take good care of her or--”

 

“Or you’ll beat me to a pulp?”

 

“Something like that.” Jonathan grinned.

 

“We’ll be back by 9:30 to pick you up!” Nancy called after the young couple as they made their way up the school steps.

 

The three teens watched the middle schoolers go inside before taking off down the street. Steve drove them to an open clearing where the view of the night sky was perfect, and the trio got out to huddle together on top of the car and stargaze. 

 

It was a beautiful night and as the teens watched the night sky and Mike danced with El as his friends watched on, they all knew that if they were to go back and do it all again, they wouldn’t change a thing. 


End file.
